


I Know You're Trouble

by WildlingGirl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Making Out, Season/Series 05, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You do the math, you expect the trouble</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You're Trouble

Fred always considered herself a woman with loads of patience and understanding for others (which her mother assured her would come in handy when she raised her own children), but if Spike keeps peeking at her calculations from above her shoulder she would have to take extreme measures.

She wasn't sure what exactly she could do to someone who wasn't corporeal, but it was going to be painful. Somehow.

"Spike, would you please-" before she was done ranting, the blond vampire had taken a big step behind. She froze a second, surprised by his sudden politeness, but quickly recovered. "Thank you."

"Sorry, luv" he said in response. "But I'm kind of anxious here, with the bloody vanishing and all. I could disappear forever, you know."

"You're not going to disappear forever" Fred assures him. "I won't let you."

"Yeah? Well, what if you mess a tiny little number by accident?" Spike insisted. "You could blow me up into a million bloody pieces with just a number."

"I suppose I could" she smirked, to his horror. "Consider it my leverage if you don't stop being so insistent."

Spike opened his mouth to reply, but before a single sound could come out of it whatever magic was working on him because of that damned necklace made him vanish for the second time that day. With a sigh, Fred continued to work on her newest re-materializing Spike project.

It's exactly four days later that a mysterious package arrives to the hands of Harmony Kendall and its' content make the vampire a corporeal being again. Fred heard the news from her assistant Knox, and quickly swiftly him down to the deserted office that belonged to some lawyer who had apparently been kicked out of it by Spike himself about two minutes after he was able to kick stuff.

"Spike? Are you here?"

She barely was able to finish her question before a force from behind -Spike, no doubt- pushed her towards the office's desk and cornered her against it. She turned around just in time to face him, fearing his soul was lost, horrified at the thought of seeing his "vamp face" staring back at her, but instead all that was there was the very smirking and very corporeal man she had been trying to help all this time.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breathless, taken aback by the proximity of their bodies the moment she noticed it.

"Thank you, for what you did" he breathes out, looking into her, with a piercing stare that seemed to get to her very soul.

"I-it was just numbers, you know, that's kind of my thing" Fred comments with a small, silly chuckle. "And it wasn't even me who helped you..."

"It was" he assured her. She had saved him, perhaps not from the mystery that had made him practically a ghost in itself, but her continuous support... if she hadn't been there, he wouldn't have been able to stand it, honestly. "You didn't give up on me, luv. I appreciate that."

He gets closer and brushes her lips, soft, tenderly, and nothing like what she would expect from someone like Spike. He was kind and gentle, and not the trouble she thought; she had imagined a rough make-out sessions that could end in destroyed furniture. Not that she often pictured said scenes in her mind. Not at all.

Spike seems to be pulling away, but she catches him first. Fred caught him by surprise, cupping his face with her hand as she pushed her lips further into his, tasting him, entangling herself around the vampire's arms. For a couple of minutes, everything is magical, and as their mouths part ways a little smile overcomes both of them.

"You know the bloody mess this will bring along, don't you?" Spike mumbles, stroking her beautiful hairs with his left hand. 

"I know," Fred admits, resting her forehead against his' "but, _screw it_."


End file.
